Saying the LWord
by ilsec
Summary: We saw the progression for her when she said it to Ted, but what about with Barney?
1. When you think you think it

**A/N: Okay this isn't very good but I just needed to get the idea down. I'll probably alter this chapter later so don't say I suck or anything because I promise It'll get better :)**

_Kids, you remember when I told you about the stages people go through before they tell someone they love them? Robin had to go through them again when she got together with your Uncle Barney._

**When you think you think it**

Robin sipped her wine looking down with a sigh.

"What up Scherbatzky?" Barney grinned sitting across from her.

Robin smiled gently at him then she frowned. "I hate my job."

Barney rolled her eyes. "Again? Quit then."

"I can't! If I quit then I'm gonna get sent back to Canada and you're not gonna have anyone to have sex with."

Barney chuckled. "Please." Robin rolled her eyes. "Besides," He said looking at her. "You'll find another job; and even if you don't there is no way in heaven or hell I'd let that happen. I'd marry you if I had to Scherbatzky."

Robin blinked at how serious he had said that.

"Course that's not exactly plan A. More like plan C or D. After all I-" He quickly corrected as he realized what he had said.

Robin smiled as he started babbling. It's moments like this she really thinks that maybe she… Nah.


	2. When you think you know it

**When you think you know it**

Robin and Barney had ducked behind a stack of tires.

"Stupid fifth graders!" Robin cursed.

"We're surrounded on all sides…" Barney checked around the tires. "We could be facing death very soon Scherbatsky…." He glanced at her. "Are you as turned on as I am?"

"Barney not a good time!" Robin rolled her then smirked slightly. "Maybe later after we're done…"

Barney grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Get your head in the game Stinson." Robin ordered and he immediately put on serious face.

"How are we gonna get by them?"

"Well there is one way…" Robin looked at him.

"Robin no. No you can't!"

She grinned and kissed him. "See you on the other side Stinson." She dove around the tires.

"Damn it Scherbatsky!" He looked at saw a fifth grader sneaking up behind her. "NOOO!" He dove in between them just as the kids' gun lit up. Barney's vest made a heartbreaking sound and the lights on it went out. Robin turned and shot the kids vest "killing" him and ending the game.

"Barney?" He was laying on the ground with his eyes shut and his tongue sticking out, typical little kid death pose.

"I think I need CPR…" He grinned. Robin hit his chest lightly.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Course I did. Couldn't let some kid kill my woman." He grinned. Robin rolled her eyes. "Victory five!" Robin high fived him gently with a laugh.

Barney sat up and kissed her lightly. "Want a pretzel?" He asked getting up.

Robin laced her fingers in his and nodded. She looked at him as they walked, a stupid grin plastered on his face. It's moments like this she really thinks that she is definitely… Woops. Let's stop there.

**A/N: I really appreciate the people who are watching this! Especially since it still isn't very good.**


	3. When you know you know it

**When you know you know it…**

Robin crossed her arms. "Barney what the hell? I swear if there's a girl tied to your bed I'm kicking you where it hurts."

Barney gave her an offended look even though she couldn't see his face through the blind fold. "Scherbatsky I'm surprised at you! You know very well if I had another girl in my room I would have so told you already."

Robin rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well you said you had a surprise for my birthday then blindfolded me and took me to your bedroom; what am I suppose to think?"

He chuckled. "That's more of a birthday present for me… Actually-"

"No Barney."

He shrugged. "Worth a shot. Okay you can take off your blindfold."

Robin pulled off the blind fold and at first she didn't see anything. It looked exactly the same as normal, nothing extra anywhere and nothing out of the ordinary; then she notices IT. "Barney… Barney is that…"

He nodded blushing and shuffling his feet in a very un-Barney way. "Yeah…"

She stared at him. "Oh Barney…" She reached down and touched the second white pillow that was sitting on his bed. "You didn't have to…"

"It's for your birthday and I wanted to get you lingerie or lazer tag tickets or scotch or cigars or something but Lily went nuts." Barney sighed. "She said something romantic and this is the closest to romantic I get so…" He looked at his feet.

"………………..Barney?"

"Yeah?"

You can say it she thought. It's Barney. You can say it to Barney. "I-"

**You just can't say it yet.**

"…It's perfect." Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "But Barney?"

"Hmmm?" He smiled at her.

"Did you get me the other stuff to?" She grinned.

"Robin. Please." He pulled out the other stuff from his drawer.

"What do you say I put this on," She holds up the little see-through cami. "And mess up your nicely made bed?"

"YES!" He did a fist pump. "Birthday sex five!" She high fived him with a laugh.


	4. And you can't keep it in any longer

**When you know you know it…**

Robin sniffled. "I'm Canadian!" She whined. "We don't get colds! We're too used to the cold to get colds!"

Barney chuckled. "Yeah but you're Canadian… That's a disease in and of itself." He called from the kitchen.

She glared half-heartedly in the direction of the door. "I'm sick! Be nice!"

He came in with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Scherbatsky I'm always nice to you." He sat on the edge of her bed. "Open."

"I can feed myself." She grumbled sitting up.

"Yes but I figured you'd want pay back for when I was sick." He shrugged holding the bowl and giving her the spoon.

She thought about it. "Nah…" She took the bowl and ate the soup.

Barney bustled around the apartment, cleaning up and bringing in a humidifier and extra blankets. Robin sat down the bowl and watched him. Barney was cleaning her apartment (last time he had done that she had been sleeping with Ted). Barney had bought her cold medicine. BARNEY had made her chicken noodle soup. _BARNEY STINSON_ was taking care of her.

He came in and picked up her bowl kissing her on the head lightly. Robin sniffled again and rubbed her eyes. "Stupid cold..." Yeah that's it. That's why her eyes were watering. The cold…

He laughed from the kitchen. "Cheer up Scherbatsky."

She grumbled and folded her arms. "This sucks."

"Yes. Yes it does." He smiled walking into the bedroom. "Sick five?" She high fived and had to admit that she felt better.

He slid off his jacket lying in on her dresser then took off his tie laying it on the jacket.

"Don't you have work?" Robin blinked looking at him.

Barney shrugged and undid the top two buttons of his shirt and his cuffs. "Just a meeting with Kim Jong-il. Cheats at golf anyway."

"Why do you have a meeting with the leader of North Korea?" Robin blinked.

He chuckled. "Please." He slid into the bed next to her and pulling her close against him.

"You'll get sick…" She mumbled but snuggled up to him.

"Robin, Robin, Robin… How many times do I have to tell you? I'm too awesome to get sick." He scoffed kissing her lightly. Robin smiled gently.

**And you can't keep it in any longer.**

Now. Tell him now. Robin swallowed. "……………..Barney?"

"Hmmm?"

"………………………….Tacos." Robin was ready to smack herself but Barney chuckled and moved down so they're faces were even.

"I love you too Scherbatsky." He grinned and kissed her.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading you guys! Really I love that you guys liked this even though I still think it's crap.**

**Last chapter guys. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
